Por lechuza
by Affy black
Summary: Colección de cartas de Lily y James. Empiezan mal, continúan peor, terminan... mejor de lo esperado.  Intento de humor y romance. Re-editado.


**Titulo:** Por lechuza.

**Summary: **Colección de cartas de Lily y James. Empiezan mal, continúan peor, terminan... mejor de lo esperado.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son de Rowling y los merodeadores solo son míos cuando estoy dormida y soñando.

**Nota: **Mi pareja favorita ¿Que puedo decir? La inspiración llega sola y ni como retenerla, además hoy es el estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerta 1 por lo cual estoy al tope del amor hacia esta saga.**  
**

* * *

"**30 de Junio de 1977.**

Querida pelirroja:

Hoy me levanté, hacía un calor de los mil demonios por cierto, y vi un pedazo de pergamino sobre mi escritorio así que dije: Escribamos una carta.

Mi primera opción fue Remus, ese chico no me ha escrito desde que empezaron las vacaciones pero luego se me ocurrió algo mejor. ¿Por qué no escribir a mi dulce hermosa e inteligente novia Lily?

Lo de novia era broma, no me asesines.

Pero ya enserio, ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones? ¿Emocionada porque ya pronto empezaremos séptimo?

Quisiera seguirte escribiendo pero mamá hizo tarta de melaza y puedo olerlo hasta mi habitación, espero tu respuesta (No como las otras ciento doce cartas que te he mandado desde primero)

Con amor: James –Cornamenta –Potter. "

"**1 de Julio de 1977.**

_Potter:_

_Sé que debes estar dando saltos de alegría porque por fin contesté una de tus insufribles cartas, ni te emociones Potter no tengo ni la más mínima intención de seguir escribiéndome contigo. Es la primera y última vez que lo hago._

_Creo que deberías haber gastado tu pergamino viejo y arrugado con el buen Remus en lugar de conmigo, al menos él lo hubiera apreciado un poco más que yo eso te lo aseguro. También opino que llamarme "tu novia" como te atreves a hacer es desagradable y de mal gusto así que si vuelves a hacerlo creo que encontrare un bonito lugar para incrustarte la pluma con la que escribes._

_Mis vacaciones van bien, no es que te interese claro, y aunque tampoco es de tu incumbencia te diré que si estoy emocionada por comenzar séptimo, aunque eso signifique otro año más soportándote, creo que deberían darme un premio._

_Por último te recomiendo que no comas tanta tarta si no quieres perder tu "sensual figura" como la llamas frente a mí y te agradezco por las otras ciento doce cartas, de verdad sirvieron muy bien para avivar el fuego de mi chimenea._

_Atte. Lily Evans._

_PD: ¡Deja de escribir!"_

"**3 de Julio de 1977.**

Para mi amada Lily:

¿Dar saltos de alegría? ¡Y tú me llamas a mi arrogante! En cuanto a eso de que es la primera y última vez que me escribes no estoy tan seguro. Cuando estemos casados y yo esté en el trabajo mientras tú cuidas a nuestros hermosos cinco hijos vas a extrañarme, te lo juro.

No me arrepiento de haberte escrito, por primera vez me respondiste y eso tiene que ser una buena señal. Quizá por fin te estás dando cuenta que soy el hombre de tu vida y que estamos hechos para estar juntos. ¿A que si? Por cierto tu lechuza muerde.

Sobre llamarte "mi novia" solo me adelanto a los hechos; no te preocupes, si te molesta puedo evitarlo y usar otros motes como _mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida, pastelito, amor mío, corazón, _o el que tú prefieras. Por cierto esa amenaza de la pluma fue excesivamente pervertida, Evans.

¿De veras crees que mereces un premio por soportarme? Yo te tengo uno. Tú, yo, mi habitación, a las 10 pm. ¿Qué tal? ¿A que si valió la pena?

Ah, y hablando de mi sensual figura (ya sé que enserio piensas que es sensual, no finjas) quizás tengas el privilegio de verla la próxima semana cuando vaya a visitarte a tu casa.

Me alegro que te hayan sido útiles las cartas anteriores, aunque haya sido para quemarlas cruelmente al igual que haces con mi pobre corazón. Si encuentras manchones en la carta son mis lágrimas de dolor.

Con amor: James –Cornamenta –Potter. "

"**20 de Julio de 1977.**

_Potter:_

_Primero que nada ¿Qué tipo de apodo es Cornamenta? No contestes, prefiero no averiguarlo._

_Tarde en responderte porque no pensaba hacerlo al principio pero luego me decidí a que tenía que ponerte un alto, por lo que esta carta es para pedirte que no vuelvas a escribirme y que ni loco se te ocurra venir a visitarme. ¡O juro que no respondo de mis actos!_

_Otra razón por la que contesto es porque no pude evitar reírme muy fuerte al leer eso de tú trabajando y yo cuidando a nuestros cinco hijos. Hijos imaginarios porque no pienso casarme contigo. Tampoco pienso darte hijos, lo siento pero tengo aunque sea una pizca de sentido común y eso me impide relacionarme contigo._

_Que responda tus insufribles cartas no tienen nada que ver con una maravillosa revelación sobre como estoy enamorada de ti en el fondo de mi corazón, lo cual solo podría suceder en mis peores pesadillas y en tus sueños más locos. Tiene que ver con que me estoy cansando de recibir una docena de cartas cada época de vacaciones. Si no paras le pediré a mi padre, que es abogado por cierto, que ponga una orden de restricción en tu contra._

_Si vuelves a llamarme por alguno de esos cursis motes (Que por cierto, por poco me hacen vomitar) creo que voy a lanzarme de mi ventana. Sobre todo pastelito, déjalo, no pega. Y en cuanto a tu "premio" creo que puedes seguir fantaseando con eso cuanto quieras. No va a pasar._

_Una cosa más, se que los manchones eran limonada, las lágrimas no suelen tener olor a limón así que solo me queda decirte una cosa: Eres idiota._

_Atte. Lily Evans._

_PD: ¡Si vienes a visitarme voy a cumplir la amenaza de tu pluma, no importa si lo consideras pervertido o no!"_

"**31 de Julio de 1977.**

Preciosa pelirroja:

Cornamenta es un apodo muy bueno, si quieres puedo dejar que me llames así en la intimidad, no me quejare lo prometo.

Dices que te deje de escribir pero me respondes, pides que no vaya a verte pero ¿Sabes algo? Se leer entre líneas por lo que el próximo domingo estaré en tu casa, no te sorprenda si llevo a Sirius o Remus conmigo, así que mejor prepara una buena merienda.

Sobre nuestros cinco hijos. ¿Prefieres cuatro? Yo siempre he querido una familia grande, no sé tú. Aunque con la mala experiencia que tienes con tu horrible hermana entendería que solo quisieras un hijo único. Por ti cedería ante casi cualquier cosa. Y si hablamos de tu sentido común, yo se que pronto voy a ganármelo…

No es necesario que finjas que no se te hace una sonrisa en la cara cuando llega una carta mía y aunque apenas ahora se te haya hecho la costumbre de responderme sé que no pararas de hacerlo, conozco a las mujeres. Aunque admitiré que tú siempre me sorprendes, es por eso que me gustas, pelirroja.

Evans siento mucho decirte que no estoy familiarizado con lo que significa "Orden de Restricción" pero como no suena a nada bueno prefiero saltarnos ese paso e ir directo a la boda y a los hijos ¿Te va bien? Si crees que voy muy rápido solo debes hacérmelo saber.

¿Crees que _pastelito_ es un apodo cursi? Sí, yo también lo creo. ¿Lo ves? Somos almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas por los siglos de los siglos. No mientas, ya sé que la idea de tenerme en un cuarto a oscuras para ti solita no te desagrada para nada, aunque seguiré tu consejo, creo que fantaseare con eso un rato.

Oye y otra cosita, si tu lechuza me muerde de nuevo creo que seguiré tu ejemplo y avivare el fuego con ella. Hablo enserio.

Atte. El amor de tu vida.

"**9 de Agosto de 1977.**

_Potter:_

_¡Juro que jamás te vuelvo a contestar una carta mientras viva! Lo juro, lo juro, lo juro._

_Numero uno: No te voy a llamar de ningún modo en la intimidad porque no habrá intimidad entre nosotros jamás. Por lo mismo tu pequeña fantasía será solo eso, una fantasía que por cierto me disgusta bastante._

_Numero dos: Para tu información si quiero solo un hijo pero no contigo. Gracias por preguntar._

_Numero tres: ¿Qué tan idiota puede ser un chico para decir eso de "Conozco a las mujeres"? eres un prepotente que me da asco._

_Numero cuatro: La orden de restricción es algo malo, muy malo. Investígalo un poco y luego hablamos. ¿Ir muy rápido? ¿En tu cabeza de verdad ya estamos casados y con hijos? Estas enfermo._

_Número cinco: NO somos almas gemelas. ¡NO LO SOMOS!_

_Y por último: SI vienes a verme a mi casa este domingo ten por seguro que voy a arrancarte ese cabello del cual estas tan orgulloso. Lo mismo va para Black. Por cierto no hare merienda._

_Atte. Lily._

_PD: La lechuza solo muerde cuando esta entrenada para hacerlo"_

"1**4 de Agosto de 1977.**

_James Potter:_

_Olvidaste tu chaqueta en casa. Puedes venir por ella si quieres o ya te la daré en Hogwarts. Prefiero esta segunda opción._

_Mamá te amó. ¿Qué les das a las mujeres para que te adoren solo con sonreírles? Y aclarando, yo soy la excepción. Pero ya enserio, tan pronto como se fueron me pidió invitarlos a cenar el próximo martes, claro que le dije que tú y Black no tenían tiempo para eso. Y la verdad no me importa si lo tienen, no voy a invitarlos._

_Dile a Black que devuelva al gato, mamá ya se ha dado cuenta que no está en casa. Y dile que si vuelve a robar a mi mascota puede ir buscando una nueva forma para montar escoba sin piernas._

_Atte. Eh… bueno yo."_

" 1**6 de Agosto de 1977.**

Lily:

Recogeré mi chaqueta el proximo martes cuando vaya a cenar a tu casa, esta vez sin Sirius (quien por cierto ya me dio tu gato, mascota interesante déjame agregar) y espero encontrarte ahí.

No he podido escribir esta carta a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto me llegó la de Hogwarts. ¿Ya escuchaste la buena nueva? ¡Premios Anuales! Eso otra señal, mi hermosa Lily. Fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Almas gemelas, ya dije yo, hasta Dumbledore lo sabe.

Por cierto, me alegró ver que tu lechuza es más amistosa ¿Es eso una buena señal aparte de lo de Premios Anuales? Mi querida prefecta perfecta creo que hasta tú podrás notar como pronto estaremos juntos, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Saludo a tu madre.

Atte. Tu alma gemela"

"1**9 de Agosto de 1977.**

_¿Mi alma gemela? ¡Debes estar jugando!_

_James:_

_Siempre he pensado que Dumbledore ya está un poco crecidito y que a pesar de ser muy inteligente no siempre toma las mejores decisiones. Esta carta que me llegó no es más que la confirmación._

_Tal vez mi lechuza ya no te muerda porque hasta ella se da cuenta que eres un enfermo loco psicópata, los animales perciben todo, Potter. Por cierto cuida a mi gato._

_Ya ahora sí cumpliré lo que digo. Última carta, lo juro. Es que a veces me sacas tanto de quicio que enloquezco._

_Atte. Lily E. "_

_PD: ¿Te gustan las albóndigas?_

"**20 de Agosto de 1977.**

Lily Evans de Potter:

Ansío verte en Hogwarts pero ansío más verte cuando te visite pronto. Ser Premios Anuales nos unirá aún más. Te lo prometo.

¿No volverás a escribirme? ¡Ten compasión, Evans! Y por cierto, hasta hace dos horas no sabía lo que las albóndigas eran y he de decir que ahora que lo pienso me encantaría probarlas.

Oye… ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero?

Siempre tuyo: J. Potter"

"**23 de Agosto de 1977.**

_Potter:_

_Te espero el martes._

_Atte.: Lily."_

"**30 de Agosto de 1977**

Lily:

Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts. No puedo esperar a verte.

Me la pase muy bien contigo en esa cena y si no escribí antes fue porque no quería seguirte acosando por papel cuando lo puedo hacer en persona muy pronto. Por cierto, tu madre hace unas deliciosas albóndigas.

Te quiero, Lily.

Atte. James."

"**30 de Agosto de 1977.**

_James:_

_Yo también te quiero._

_PD: Yo hice las albóndigas."_

* * *

**Nota Final: **Muchas gracias por haber leído. ¡Lily&James4ever:)!


End file.
